


Four Times Ken Got Laid (And One Time He Didn't)

by Todesengel



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief history of Ken Washio's sex life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Ken Got Laid (And One Time He Didn't)

**Four Times Ken Got Laid (And One Time He Didn't)**

1\. The very first time he has sex he does it because he's sixteen and that's what sixteen-year-olds do. He approaches the whole thing like it's some kind of mission, something to cross off of his 'to do' list, and he manages to keep that attitude through the nudity and the touching and the fact that they were going to have sex on pink-and-white Hello Kitty sheets all the way up to the actual sex bit and –

And he really doesn't see what the hype is all about. It's messy and awkward and he'd really had to concentrate to keep those demonic kittens from killing his libido and, quite frankly, he didn't think it'd been worth the effort.

But he's sixteen and he'd had sex and he takes comfort in the fact that there is something in his life that, if you squinted hard enough, could pass for normal.

 

2\. It isn't like he didn't know about gay sex – he's nearly twenty, after all, and he's best friends with Joe, who figured out at a surprisingly early age that he could get free alcohol in gay bars just by being pretty and pouting a bit, and he might not have been all that wowed by his first sexual experience but he's a man and he has urges and porn mags and movies and access to very secure high-speed internet.

Also, Jun is really, really into yaoi and one of those talkative drunks.

Of course, he'd never really thought that the whole gay sex thing applied to him – at least not until Joe gave him a long, slow, considering look and said, "Ken are you gay?"

"What? No," he says, mostly because he didn't think he was.

"Really?" Joe looks – well, it's not exactly skeptical, more like he isn't quite buying into Ken's statement of denial as strongly as maybe Ken is.

"Really," Ken says because in his admittedly short sexual history he's had seven partners – two men and five women and he's pretty sure that doesn't make him gay. Sure, he went home with a guy last night but that was just a one time thing and he'd decided long ago that the whole sleeping with guys thing could get very complicated very quickly and Ken already had enough complicated things going on in his life.

"Okay," says Joe and Ken isn't sure why there's a teeny-tiny bit of him that feels disappointed.

 

3\. Somewhere, in the tiny part of his brain that isn't utterly focused on the hot mouth and the clever tongue doing dirty things to his dick, Ken is sure that he can blame the whole thing on Joe because it's only when he goes out drinking with Joe that he gets so stupid drunk that he forgets that getting blowjobs from random guys in rundown bathrooms in sleezy bars is a bad idea.

 

4\. He and Jun sleep together exactly once, a couple of weeks after Joe dies.

It's horrible and entirely the wrong thing to do and they never speak of it ever again.

 

5\. It's somewhere before dawn but well after midnight and Ken isn't drunk but he feels like he should be because his whole world is reeling and his lips are tingling and his tongue is too thick to say the words he wants it to – which might be a blessing, actually, because he isn't sure what he wants to say.

A very significant part of him is leaning towards "yes, please, more, more, god, yes, more."

The rest of him – largely the rational bits and his pride – are quite frankly disgusted with the majority opinion because it's not like Joe's doing anything particularly special beyond just kissing him and, if you want to be really technical about it, Joe's not even that great of a kisser. Not only that but they're having a near-sexual experience (which is how Ken thinks of it because he's not entirely sure if Joe is going to do anything other than kiss him right now, although the way Joe's tugging at the hem of his shirt is a positive sign) in a kitchen. A kitchen of all things, and Ken's back is so not happy about the counter digging into it and it's well, a kitchen.

Ken's never been felt up in a kitchen before – closets, bedrooms, cars, couches, and bars yes; kitchens not so much. He's fairly certain he has a good rationale as to why he's never been felt up in a kitchen (the whole back-counter issue is probably good enough) and he's fairly certain that with anybody else he'd be stopping this before the situation progresses too far – to whit, somebody with their pants down around their ankles – but he can't. He can't because it's Joe and, at this time and place, Joe doesn't have to do anything special to get Ken to start begging for more. Right now, Ken's pretty sure he'd say yes to anything Joe asked him, anything at all, and that's a problem in and of itself. Right now, Joe just has to be and that's good enough for Ken – the hand currently working its way into his pants is really just a bonus.

"Ken," Joe sighs and Ken shudders for a variety of reasons, all of which center around the fact that Joe's right here and not dead and Ken's almost certain that this isn't a dream.

"Joe," Ken says, or tries to, but his tongue still isn't working so he just ends up mouthing Joe's name into the warm, salty roughness of Joe's skin. It's not really what he wants to say, but Ken is sure that he'll never be able to say what he really wants; never be able to say: "you're alive" and "I can't believe it" and "you fucking asshole, do you have any idea what kind of hell you put me through?"

Right now _right now_ there's just Joe and warmth and darkness and –

"Joe- _aniki_ did you grab the – Aahhh! It's a trap! It's a trap! Joe's evil and he's trying to eat Ken!"

Joe sighs and drops his head to Ken's shoulder. "Shit."

Ken couldn't agree more.


End file.
